Kabuto Mushi
Kabuto Mushi is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Orange Card." Bio: Despite being regarded as a freak for most of his childhood, Kabuto is determined to make it to pro-hero level using his grotesque but versatile mutant quirk Quirk: Kabuto takes on the form of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle- complete with a sturdy exoskeleton; a thick pair of wings; and a large, double-pronged horn. Additionally, his beetle traits grant him both sharp night-vision and scent-based tracking. And because since his horn is so large, Kabuto's neck strength is super-human- allowing for effortless movement with the horn. Body Description: Kabuto has thick brown plating like a suit of armor- especially thick in the upper body. On his head lies a helmet-like protection, with his horn sticking out the top. While his normal body is 5'6", the forked horn increases his height by 4'6"- bringing him to 10' when upright. Each wing is 4' in height and starts just above his hips. Weakness- Due to Kabuto's large size and stature, his flight is inefficient and can't be sustained for more than 15 seconds Combat- Shielded with his armor-like exoskeleton, Kabuto uses his mobility and sensory techniques to home in on enemies then punish them with repeated blows and throws via his horn. Techniques: What Kabuto lacks in speed, he makes up in sheer power. While he lacks multiple different techniques, his few moves can be utilized in different ways. Low Crawl- From a mobility standpoint, Kabuto struggles to walk upright but when crawling, effortlessly pulls off quick movement. After crouching down on all fours, he can set off at a brisk jogging pace- using his large horn to push past any obstacles. Flight- As simple as it sounds, Kabuto beats his wings to move his body in the air Probe- After catching a target's scent, Kabuto can then track where they are in the immediate are surrounding him. Loses track if they venture more than 800 ft (about two football field) away from his location. Horn Ram- After a quick leap- possibly aided by his flight- Kabuto rams the forked end of his horn straight into or to the side of his target. With stationary targets, he can break through them and move on but with moving opponents, he relies on the two prongs to lift them in the air and toss them aside Burrowing Strike- As weird as it may sound, Kabuto's main use for his horn beside knocking things around is digging. After assuming his low crawl position, he rams his horn into the ground and rapidly moves his head side to side- pushing the horn (and his body) deeper. While slow, moving underground creates multiple options for Kabuto to take- allowing for more strategies to be formed. Hissing Squeak- By rubbing his wings against the hard exoskeleton on his back, Kabuto creates a near-deafening sound that disturbs and deters others nearby. This pitch can also be changed to fit his needs, allowing for him to use the technique to call out to other allies. Stats: '''Crawling Mode: '''Here Kabuto scuttles at top speed, sacrificing his energy for quick and powerful blows. With his sensory abilities as his guide, most don't stand a chance against his devastating horn, unless they can escape in time. '''Standing Mode: '''Here Kabuto assumes his tanky role, pouring less focus on his horn and more on his armor. Additionally, his flight gives he added mobility for dodging, ensuring he can keep up his stamina throughout the fight. Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5